Enemigos - OkiNobu (one-shot)
by Rena-chanGenocide
Summary: Antes de nada, me han plagiado la historia. YO SOY LA AUTORA ORIGINAL. Esta historia primero se publicó en wattpad, pero visto que me plagiaron en esta página, he decidido subirlo aquí. Si no me creéis, buscadme en wattpad Rena-chan Genocide y lo veréis. Bueno, espero que disfrutéis de este one-shot de una de mis parejas preferidas :D Nos vemos hasta la próxima, ¡sayonara!


En una zona completamente desértica, donde no había nada de vida, tan sólo un montón de campo y piedras que decoraban aquel paisaje junto a aquel cielo azul completamente despejado, se encontraba una joven de cabellos largos azulados, ojos carmesí que expresaban el mismo vacío emocional y con un rostro serio, el cual podría intimidar a cualquier ser viviente. Además, vestía con un uniforme de color blanco femenino, con unos pantalones cortos azules a juego.

La chica estaba de pie, parada en medio de aquel campo mientras que la suave brisa golpeaba su cabello, haciendo que se meciese en el aire.

Ella, sin duda alguna, esperaba a alguien.

—Huh... Has venido, ¿eh? —habló una voz masculina la cual conocía bastante bien la chica—. Nobume.

La peliazul se dio media vuelta, y manteniendo su mirada inexpresiva observó a un chico de su edad, de cabello castaño claro, ojos rojizos oscuros y que vestía con un uniforme de color negro.

—Nuestra pelea finalizará hoy, Sougo Okita. —afirmó la chica mientras desenvainaba una katana.

El joven no se quedó corto y también desenvainó una katana, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa bastante macabra.

Pasaron unos segundos. Ninguno de los dos contrincantes se movió ni un pelo. Tan sólo cruzaban miradas desafiantes y amenazadoras.

Estaba claro que, aquel campo repleto de hierva verde se iba a teñir de un color rojo intenso.

Finalmente, ambos enemigos se optaron por atacar a la vez. Con una velocidad increíble, ambos intentaron apuñalarse el cuello con el uso de sus propias armas. Tanto Nobume como Sougo esquivaron el ataque.

Sin embargo, a Nobume le quedó un as en la manga. Con rapidez, desenvainó una katana más corta y apuñaló en el estómago a Sougo con ella.

Okita tosió sangre, y se quedó parado por unos segundos. Nobume alzó su katana para intentar de una vez por todas cortar a su enemigo por la mitad. En ese momento, Okita sonrió de manera confiada y psicópata. Él sabía que esta lucha tan sólo acababa de empezar.

Se quitó de manera brusca la katana corta del estómago y se apartó de Nobume varios metros. El ataque final de la peliazul falló, pero igualmente no se sorprendió. El uniforme blanco se manchó con algunas gotas de sangre que fueron desprendidas por la herida de Sougo, al alejarse de ella con tanta brusquedad.

—Tienes buena resistencia, pero no esperes durar mucho. —dijo Nobume.

—La que no va a durar mucho eres tú.

Aún manteniendo su sonrisa psicópata, esperó a que la chica fuese a atacarle. Ella no dudó ni un momento y fue directa a atacar, pero Okita fue más rápido e intentó apuñalar en el corazón a Nobume con la katana, pero esta se defendió.

La pelea prosiguió siendo bastante igualada. Chocaban katana con katana, y ninguno de los dos no recibía ni un golpe. A pesar de la herida que tenía Sougo, podía mantenerse en pie y con fuerzas para luchar.

Nobume atacó a Okita de manera que lo pudiese decapitar de una vez por todas, pero él esquivó el ataque agachándose, y luego aprovechó para pegarle un puñetazo en el estómago a la peliazul, haciendo que ella escupiese sangre y quedase noqueada por unos pocos segundos, los suficientes para que el joven sádico consiguiese apuñalar a Nobume en el estómago con su katana, cosa que finalmente consiguió.

La chica no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Aún estando herida de gravedad y tosiendo sangre, utilizó la katana pequeña para clavársela en el hombro a Okita.

Él puso una mueca de dolor, y se apartó de nuevo de Nobume, pero no sin antes pegarle una patada y tumbarla en el suelo con aquella herida que le había formado.

La peliazul, jadeando y levantándose del suelo mientras se palpaba la herida, se puso de nuevo en posición para luchar.

—Veo que quieres continuar peleando. —dijo Okita, el cual también estaba jadeando y se palpaba la herida del hombro.

—No pienso rendirme. Somos enemigos, tengo que matarte.

—Je... Desde el primer momento vas a por mí para matarme. Dime, ¿acaso es una manera de reprimir tus emociones? ¿Qué crees que conseguirás matándome?

—Fui entrenada para matar, soy una simple herramienta. Al ser una herramienta, carezco de emociones, con lo que no permitiré que un ser como tú haga que mis emociones florezcan. Olvídate de ello.

Tras dar esa clara afirmación, Nobume se avalanzó a Okita para atacar de nuevo. Él esquivaba los numerosos ataques provenientes de la joven. En uno de los ataques bruscos de Nobume, Okita perdió la mano.

Un montón de sangre fue derramada en el suelo, haciendo que la hierva se tiñese de nuevo de un rojo intenso. Sin embargo, él no fue el único que perdió algo.

Sin que la peliazul se diese cuenta, perdió la pierna derecha. Nobume se percató de ello al poco rato. La expresión de la chica fue de asombro. No pensaba que el castaño pudiera causarle una herida grave.

Nobume perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Estaba agotada. Se daba por muerta. Ella simplemente se quedó mirando el cielo azul mientras que comtinuaba derramando sangre en el lugar.

—Bien, acaba conmigo ya. —dijo la chica con mucha frialdad.

Sougo no respondió, simplemente se la quedó observando con una mirada seria. Sonrió levemente y se dejó caer en la hierva roja, al lado de la peliazul.

—No me apetece matarte. Creo que dejaremos esta batalla como un empate.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron tumbados en la hierva sin dirigirse ni siquiera la palabra.

—Siempre he carecido de emociones. Nunca supe lo que es tener sentimientos. —empezó a hablar la joven—. Sin embargo, desde que te conocí, me he sentido viva. Puedo decir que tengo un digno rival, un digno enemigo. Pero yo fui educada para ser una herramienta. Si empirzo a desarrollar sentimientos por tu culpa, tengo que matarte.

—Ya entiendo... ¿Y qué tiene de malo que una «herramienta» tenga sentimientos? —cuestionó Okita—. Opino que nuestras peleas serían más divertidas si tú fueses una sádica que mínimamente pudiera sonreir.

La peliazul no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco, cosa que el castaño vio.

—¿Ves? Tienes sentimientos, y eso lo demuestra.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la chica.

—A que te has puesto más roja que un tomate. —contestó el chico con los ojos entreabiertos.

—No me he puesto roja, idiota. —bufó Nobume con una mueca de desagrado.

La chica se quedó pensando: «¿cómo sería tener emociones?».

Por el momento, ella no sabe la respuesta. Pero su enemigo, le hizo sentir emociones por unos momentos.

Fin


End file.
